God Forsaken
by TempoTell
Summary: The fight in Battlerite rages on as the North and South have their biggest tournament match yet. Sadly a sage of the south seems to start having trouble controlling her element. What's going on?


_**(This is just something to post into the Battlerite game section so it actually becomes public. I requested it and it actually went through and got added so why not contribute? I'm just happy this is actually a thing now! I do not own Battlerite or any characters.)**_

The audience was roaring, more pumped than ever. This was the biggest match between the South and the North yet, and both sides were giving it their all to defend their homeland's pride. With the score even at four to four in a first to five wins, Pearl and Freya spawned into their corner after winning the recent round.

"Ha! This match is ours. That last round was a slaughter!" Freya said beaming; lightning was sparking from her entire body, excited about the result of the last round.

Her partner however was not as happy.

"If you get comfy now, we're going to be the ones getting slaughtered this round. I pretty much did everything last round anyway, why are _you_ so confident." It was none other than the prodigy herself, Pearl, the sage of the ocean.

This entire match Pearl has been telling Freya to go a little defensive for at least a second in the middle of the round, but Freya insists on jumping in, and staying in.

"This is the last round, and I know they have some dirty trick up their sleeves. If we just stay careful and watch them I'm sure we can catch them and finish this easily, so if you'll ple-."

She was cut short by the scowl on Freya's face; lightning was crackling in Pearls direction now. Freya grit her teeth and spoke in a foreboding tone.

"I've listened to you spout all of this negative nonsense for the entire battle, enough. Just fight until we win, it worked before, and it will work for this final round too. Now quit being a brat and get ready for this last fight."

Pearl couldn't believe what she was hearing!

"I'm your partner, and might as well be this team's leader! Just listen to me and we will win damnit!" Pearl shouted, her hand squeezing her staff out of anger. Why won't she listen?!

"I. Said. Enough!"

Freya's voice caused a thunderous boom that the audience was only used to hearing from her Lighting Strike, surprising them enough to hush the half that were on her side of the arena. She sighed, turning her back to Pearl, who sat there just as speechless as the audience. She knew Freya was easily upset, and thick skulled, but this was new. It's like she was more on edge than usual, if that was even possible. What was the problem? That thought was cut short however as their mounts popped up below them, and their platform started to move towards the arena. The last round was about to begin.

* * *

Pearl and Freya rushed out to the middle of the arena. Control the middle and they win, that's all that was running through Pearls mind.

Five seconds, ten seconds, fifteen seconds went by and still no sight of their enemies, Croak and Lucie.

"Ugh, I can't stand this sitting around; I'm going to find them!" Freya shouted as she gave her mount a good kick to go faster towards the enemy platform.

Pearl yelled after her "Hey, wait! Seriously?! What about the-!" But Freya was already riding full speed around a corner. "Orb…"

The biggest advantage of any round, the middle orb, was going to spawn in five seconds. She had it timed because of how important it was. At least she was going to be alone with it, or so she thought. Turning the corner that Freya went around were both of her opponents, and Pearl immediately thought the worst had happened. But after a quick thought about the whole situation, there's no way the worst could have happened, there was no announcement that Freya had been eliminated. So what happened?

"Haha, I told you my alchemy could send anyone running!" Lucie said laughing as she turned her attention from Croak to Pearl. "Initiate plan 'Make out like Bandits!'"

"Sorry about dis." Croak said to Pearl with a sly smile,"Gotta get tactical if you want to win, no?"

From what Pearl can gather about what they are saying, Freya must have turned the corner and got hit by Lucie's Panic Flask, and is currently running to the other side of the arena; great.

First Croak leaped in on what looked like a strike aimed at pearl, so in reaction she started her tidal wave to push him back. But surprisingly he landed his strike not on her, but the orb. The realization of their plan hit her all at once, they weren't after her; they were after the orb! Together Croak and Lucie easily took the orb before Pearl could react, and they immediately turned onto her after they were done with it. Pearl summoned water under her and dove away underground, popping up a short distance away from Croak and Lucie. But upon coming back up, she didn't see Croak, however she did see Freya turning the corner to re-join the battle. She was fuming from what had happened.

"You're both cowards! Have an actual fight!" She said as her eyes locked onto Lucie.

Lucie stuck her tongue out at Freya and taunted her "You're the one that ran from us!"

Freya's face contorted with anger as she got ready Spring at Lucie.

"Freya wait! Guard yourself!" Pearl yelled in an effort to warn Freya about the missing Croak.

But she was too late as Freya took a blow to the back of her head that left her dazed. It looked as if there was nothing there to hit her; it's as if she just stopped. Lucie's lips curled into a wicked smile as she saw her own plan successfully unfolding before her. Pearl knew she had to help and shot a bubble barrier between Lucie and Freya, and Lucie let out a laugh.

"Hahaha you _actually_ think we're going for the meathead? I'm surprised you haven't caught on yet, especially someone like you Pearl. I thought you were brighter than that."

"Forget about me, friend?" Pearl heard from behind her.

A cold shiver hit her entire body, she couldn't move. She could only feel blades cutting away at her as croak laughed. "Hehe dis was a bit too easy to pull off!"

Lucie joined in on the attack on Pearl and added to the damage, she had no way of running with her spells, she had already used them, and none were recharged yet.

"Guh! Freya please wake up!" Pearl pleaded through a pained cry

It seemed to somewhat work as Freya shook her head, and started blinking so she could see straight again. Even with all the pain of arrows, cuts, and two different kinds of poison coursing through her, Pearls hope started to come back seeing Freya regain herself. They could still win this even with such a bad start to the round! But that was all washed away when she heard Lucie yell.

"Hope this works!"

Lucie shot what looked like a special arrow bolt, and Pearl watched as Freya was petrified.

"Quick! Let's finish her off Croak, that'll hold the she beast for a little longer!"

Croak and Lucie made quick work of the injured Pearl with no spells to use. With a last cut to her chest, she heard Croak, who almost sounded sorry; "Better luck next time, friend." And everything faded to black.

* * *

Pearl was floating, it was a familiar feeling. Every time she was transported from her homeland to the arena, there was a short period of time she would be floating in what looked like complete darkness; the glow of her staff the only thing giving her light in this limbo. She suddenly remembered the match she just had, the most important match between the North and the South, and that she let everyone down. The last voice of hope inside of her preached at the chance of Freya winning without her, but it was being blocked out by the torrent of anger that was coursing through her. This was all Freya's fault, and when she got back she would make sure everyone understood that.

Something felt off though, she had been floating in place for a while now, and she felt strange, like something from inside was being taken from her. She tried calling out for someone, anyone, but her voice wouldn't come out; she just kept floating there as the draining feeling got stronger until she felt it suddenly stop. Just as quick as the draining feeling stopped, she was finally transported back to the real world.

"Wh-what?.. Where?"

She looked around, a little dizzy, and realized this was _definitely_ not her home. She was in a terribly overgrown swamp. "Okay, this isn't Trolobe." She said to herself to re-assure she was in the wrong place. Even worse, she was still in her white cloak, which was now being soaked in swamp water. She sighed, raising her staff to move the water from around her, and have the creatures here tell her where she was; except nothing happened. She raised her staff again and commanded the water like she always did, but again nothing happened. It's like her connection to the elements had been completely severed. Now she was getting frustrated and threw her arms up, yelling to the heavens.

"What the heck is going ooooon?!"

The only thing that replied to her was her echoes. She heard something moving in the water close by to her, and she realized just how defenseless she really was at the moment. She began to try to move anywhere to get away, but the bog was making it nearly impossible. She started shaking and took a deep breath.

"I-it might not be that bad, calm down Pea-."

Mid-sentence a goliath of a crocodile emerged, jaws wide open to snap down onto her. She was paralyzed with fear as she stared death in the eyes. However, the look was short lived as the jaws, no, the entire head of the crocodile went flying off of its body as its blood sprayed all over her. Pearl, still frozen just sat there shaking, not being able to comprehend what just happened.

"That was a bit close, no?"

There on top of the crocodiles limp body stood Croak.

"Eh, friend?" He said jumping off of the body and landing in front of pearl.

"You in there?"

Finally Pearl regained control of herself, and screamed.

"Friend?! Is this some sort of joke! What the hell is going on here?! How did I get here?! What are you doing here?! Aaaaaah!"

Croak simply blinked, and began walking away.

"Well good luck figuring dat out den friend, I know you control water and all dat but be careful, de swamp don't play fair like de ocean."

Pearl panicked at the thought of being alone in this swamp.

"W-wait no! Croak don't leave me here! You're at least responsible for guiding me out of here!"

He stopped and gave a questioning look. "Dere are plenty of things around to ask for ways out, why you need me?"

She hesitated for a moment, worried about speaking her worst fear into existence. "My connection to the ocean, it's… It's gone. I don't know how but I'm just… Normal now?"

She looked down at her palm, confusing even herself with what she said. She was the prodigy sage of the sea her whole life, chosen by the gods, and now she was just Pearl.

"Hmm, alright den, let's get going. We go to Ga'Tamang."

Ga'Tamang? The Northen Empire capitol? There's no way in hell she could just waltz right in without a problem.

"You expect me, a widely known warrior of the South to go to the capitol of the North?" Pearl said in disbelief.

Croak began walking away again.

"That or you can stay here, your choice friend." And he suddenly camouflaged, instantly leaving her sight.

Pearls heart dropped and she cried out, "Wait! Okay I'm sorry I'll go, just don't leave me here!"

Croak appeared beside her, chuckling, "Hehe, loosen up friend. I'm right here, come before we lose too much daylight. A dark swamp is a scary one."

Pearl shook with anger, "Don't screw with me like that!" She yelled as she forced her way through the swamp bog behind the laughing Croak. Pearl just sighed; this was going to be a long walk.

 _ **(Feedback welcome, I've never written a story in my life before so its probably garbage. I don't plan on continuing this, but if requested I will attempt to continue it.)**_


End file.
